


12:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Macaroni and cheese seemed to be the perfect midnight snack for Reverend Amos Howell.





	12:00 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Macaroni and cheese seemed to be the perfect midnight snack for Reverend Amos Howell as he devoured every bit within a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
